Checkered Flag
Scenerio Description Formula RCT has made a pit-stop in town! It's not going to be easy taking this crowd for a joyride, but put the pedal to the metal and go for a spin anyhow. Don't forget to buckle up! Overview Prebuilt rides Formula RCT 1 *Type: Go-Karts *Excitement Rating: Unknown *Intensity Rating: Unknown *Nausea Rating: Unknown Formula RCT 2 *Type: Go-Karts *Excitement Rating: Unknown *Intensity Rating: Unknown *Nausea Rating: Unknown Objectives Apprentice *VIP (Clint Bushton) wants to visit one roller coaster with an excitement of at least 4.0 *Total monthly shop profit: $100.00 Entrepreneur *VIP (Clint Bushton) wants to visit one roller coaster with an excitement of at least 5.0 *Total monthly shop profit: $150.00 Tycoon *VIP (Clint Bushton) wants to visit one roller coaster with an excitement of at least 6.0 *Total monthly shop profit: $200.00 Scenario Guide First off, cut of the path network around the Go-Karts. Guests get lost and hungry when walking around it. Take out all the money you can get in your loan. Yes, seriously, do it for the sake of satisfying Clint Bushton. Then, build either an Inverted Coaster or a very exciting Mine Train Coaster starting in the space to the right of the entrance and then run it over the cliff into the back of the park. You can use a pre-built design, but not a lot of them will fit near the entrance and the VIP will NOT go all the way to the back of the park just to ride a good roller coaster. However, don't worry if the roller coaster gets extremely popular, VIPs usually just barge their way to the front of the line anyway. After that, just build a ton of Bison Burgers and Drinks shops, plus put in a couple of souvenir shops and an information stand. After that, it's just a waiting game as well as keeping your money up. You can expand your park as you wish and pay your loan back as well. If you run low on cash, guests typically won't mind if you demolish one of the Go-Karts. The only annoying part about this scenario is that the Go-Karts have a really lousy track layout, which interferes with a lot of construction. Splendid's Super-Splendid Simple Strategy: You don't need to take out a loan for this. Interest payments kill your money when you need it most. I beat the whole game without ever raising my loan at all. In fact, you need to do everything you can to reduce your loan as quickly as possible. One way to save money off the bat in any challenge is to immediately turn research down to $100 or off. You can also immediately just take away the research (blue bar) given to the sillier categories that don't matter for each challenge. For example, paths, other rides and attractions, and scenery can always be eliminated. You don't need them. For this challenge, you might want to just turn off all the blue bars in everything except for the shops, because that's what you need here: a variety of shops. However, you shouldn't really need any rides other than the Formula RCTs and your VIP coaster. A good money-making strategy on this level is to place three or four thrill/gentle/kiddie rides right next to the entrance. Make sure you have a janitor who's path is set up to clean that area, along with a mechanic. As long as rides are literally right next to each other and the mechanic/janitor is trained fully, I've had no problems having one of each take care of six or seven non-coaster rides. Anyway, these four or so rides will always bring in money, assuming you have the ride cost set right. You can then put some shops immediately close by. You can also set a restroom right there, and charge $0.30 to use it. Any higher than that and the peeps get upset. Don't forget to extend your mechanic's zone to include the pool entrance building. After you find a roller coaster (they can be found) that will suit the VIP, place it down. I put mine off to the right side of the map where there's a small area free. Fit great. Then when the VIP comes, it doesn't matter how far away it is. Pause the game when it says he's arrived, click on the scenario challenges and you'll see a set of feet next to the VIP name. That opens up his desired path. Erase all the destinations he wants to visit, and select only the ride that will make him happy. If you're smart, you would've only needed to build one coaster, a coaster that has 6+ excitement off the bat. Then every time he shows up, just change his path to only have that coaster on it. He will ride it over and over until he's tired and leave. Easy. If you are still having problems with raising enough shop money, add a few more thrill/gentle/kiddie rides as close to the other ones as you can. Those are very cheap, make money back quickly, and bring in more peeps to your park. BASICALLY: Put in lots of thrill/kiddie/gentle rides close together to raise money, reset your research so it gives you lots of shops to put in, and build only one coaster of 6+ excitement and send the VIP to it over and over using his path editor to easily beat this challenge. Available Rides Roller Coasters * Hyper Twister Coaster * Inverted Coaster * Inverted Shuttle Coaster * Lay Down Roller Coaster * Mine Train Coaster * Mini Coaster * Side Friction Coaster * Spinning Wild Mouse * Tilt Coaster Junior * Buffalo Roundabout Thrill * Roundup Ride Water Gentle * Western Wheel * Trampoline Transport Other * Go-Karts * Vintage Cars Researched Rides Available Scenery Researched Scenery Other Notes Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 Scenario Category:Scenario Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon 3